Forbidden Love Forbidden Spells
by ScorpiusXRose-Sean-Juan
Summary: its a new year at hogwarts and Rose, Al, and Scorpius have a very full and surprising one ahead. will a snak and a lion finally come together and what will people think? please R&R RoseXSCorp
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hey guys! Me and ginnyweasley543 are writing this scorpXrose fic! We really hope you like it! This takes place in their first year and just so you know..

Rose Lilac Weasley: 11 years old, Fierey-red hair just like her father, blue-green eyes, soft features looks like her mother and father.

Albus Severus Potter: 11 years old, brown hair, green eyes, looks like his father.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: 11 years old, Blonde almost white hair, almost an exact copy of his father, with almost gray eyes.

Disclaimer:we don't own harry potter, if we did would we be writing this…? :)

(Rose's POV)

"Welcome first years! Its time to get sorted!"Said Professor Mcgonagall in her sharp voice. Rose was so nervous! Would she be in ravenclaw, hufflepuff, Gryffindor? Definitely not slytherin it was just impossible with the family she was from.

She was looking around at the first years when a blonde hair boy caught her eye. She recognized him from the train station. Daddy had said "don't talk to him, rosie, infact don't even look at him". She didn't understand why though, he looked okay. While she was thinking about that she didn't notice him turn around and look at her, he was smiling and when she noticed she blushed and smiled back. She then saw Professor Longbottom look at her and give her an encouraging smile. She was glad she knew someone other than albus right now.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion" Called Professor McGonagall. Then she knew why daddy had said to stay away from him. He was a malfoy.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat called.

Rose was sad, to say the least. A little heartbroken too. She wanted to get to know him better. Luckily she had heard the gryffindors and slytherins had a lot of classes together.

"Potter, Albus Severus" Called Professor McGonagall. She placed the hat on his head. They seemed to be having a conversation (similar to harry's).

"GRYFFINDOR!"yelled the sorting hat!

"Weasley,Rose Lilac" She called.

Rose walked to the stool and professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"another Weasley, eh, Hermione and rons daughter no?"

"yes, I am."

"brains, bravery, wit, hmmmm, you seem to have your eye on the malfoy boy. Well it'll have to be- GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose went over to the Gryffindor table and sat by Al and James. She looked over to the slytherin table and saw one person applauding. Scorpius.

As sorting ended and the feast began, Rose barely noticed what she was eating. She just kept thinking about Scorpious and those gorgeous grey eyes that were kind, and beautiful. Albus had a funny look on his face, as if he knew his uncle would kill Rose if he knew who she was daydreaming about. Rose ignored it, taking another bite of mac and cheese. Suddenly, she was pulled from her daydream when she realized Scorpius wasn't in his seat anymore. Where had he gone? A few minutes of confusion passed before Rose understood. Scorpius had walked down to the table.  
>"I couldn't help noticing…what beautiful cherry hair you have. It's lovely." He held out his hand to shake.<br>"I'm Scorpius. Do you have a name, love?" Rose blushes as red as her hair.  
>"Rose." He kissed her hand, which was still in his for some odd reason. Scorpius then got an odd expression of embarrasment on his face.<br>"I'm s-sorry," he apologized, running off so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. He was certain he'd come on too strong and was kicking himself for it, but Rose was smiling happily to herself. He liked her. That couldn't have been greater.

James And Al were now looking at where he had been clearly thinking *did Malfoy seriously JUST do that?* and thinking of ways to kill him. But luckily the feast ended and they went up to their dorms.

Rose woke early that morning and ran down the stairs to breakfast. Scorpius was trying to sit with the Gryffindors but Albus and James wouldn't let him.  
>"Hey, let him sit there!" She yelled.<br>"He doesn't belong here Rose, he's a Slytherin." Albus spat. Rose sighed heavily.  
>"Fine, I'll go sit a Slytherin table." Hurt that she's ditched him for a slimy Slytherin, Albus stormed out of the great hall. Rose ate with Scorpius but not much talking went on. Both were too shy to talk about what had happened the night before. Scorpius was still ashamed and Rose was just too giddy. After breakfast, Scorpius walked Rose to her seat in Transfiguration and finally said "would you…like to go out, Saturday night?"<br>"I would love too!" She said, disregarding what her father would say.  
>"I'll pick you up at seven. Until then," He said kissing her hand again. Rose spent the rest of class thinking of ways to get her dad to let her go. She decided to just say "I'm going out with a friend" yep that should work. After all, he was a friend. A hot, sweet, wonderful friend.<p>

And so she did "dear mum and dad,

Im going out with a friend on Saturday! I hope you guys are happy that im socializing, and if Al or James say anything about first night just ignore it. Anyways please owl me back! Love, Rose."

All week she had to try to focus to not focus on scorpius and their date. And then FINALLY it was Saturday and Rose had a light green dress on. They were going to the three broomsticks. She went down to the common to say bye to Rachel her friend. But she just happen to run into Al and James.

"Hey Rose, whatcha doing?" they said in unison.

"um, im going out with a friend, so can I go? Thanks" she said trying to get through.

"and who is this 'friend' asked Al, as he and james followed her to the portrait hole.

"oh well, er, Scorpius" she said quickly as she stepped through leaving behind two very stunned and angry boys.

When Rose got to the three broomsticks she looked for Scorpius but couldn't find him. Then she felt someone grab her hand.

"Hello, love, may I escort you to our table?"

"yes, you may." Said rose blushing.

When they were seated they ordered to butterbeers.

"youre looking very lovely to night, my lionrosebud." Said scorpius making rose blush.

"well I could say the same to you, my hypersnake."

Scorpius adored the way the light was shinning in Rose's blue-green eyes. It made her all the more beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he thought better of it. What if she rejected him? He decided to take it nice and slow. They both ordered salad and some butterbeer, then a lovely slow song came on.  
>"Would you care to dance? We have time to spear before the waitor come back." She took his hand and he led her to a small gazebo just outside the restruant.<br>"This is wonderful." Rose said, leaning her head on his chest as they danced.  
>"This is our song." He whispered, pulling her a little closer. Rose looked him in the eyes and leaned forward. Scorpius's heart skipped a beat. Did she want him to kiss her? He decided to take the chance. He leaned in and gently captured her lips, using his right hand to softly brush her hair from her face.<br>"I think…" He took a deep breath before he could finally muster up the courage to say it.  
>"I think I might love you." he whispered.<br>"I know that I love you." She said back, leaning in for another kiss. After their salad, the night came to a perfect end when Scorpius took Rose on a boat ride out in the middle of the lake, where they shared yet another sweet, adoreable, kiss.

Scorpius walked Rose back to the portrait.

"Tonight was perfect Scorp,thankyou" said Rose hugging him.

"anything for you, my lovely Rosebud" he said hugging her back. They shared one more kiss and then he left.

She said the password then entered the common room, not expecting anyone to be there.

"Why hello, Rose, how was your date tonight?" said Al.

"why were you not here an hour ago its ten!" said james.

"we-well you see-" started rose.

"what happened on your date with that bloody git Malfoy" they said together. She told them all that had happened.

"please don't tell mum and dad! Please!" plead Rose.

"we'll think about it" Al said for them.

"for now why don't you go to bed?" said James.

"good night." Said rose.

She heard nothing in reply.

a/n:thanks for reading! We should have another chap soon! Feedback is greatly appreciated! ~thanks again!:D~


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:Hey guys! Heres chapter 2! Again written by me and Ginnyweasley543 and just so you know…:

Rose Lilac Weasley: .com/imgres?q=rose+weasley&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=603&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=TOTXOhenLWegHM:&imgrefurl=.com/spots/rose-weasley/images/9008333/title/rose-weasley&docid=8iEZSky_ggkk3M&imgurl=.&w=363&h=510&ei=mS2_TpvcBOfisQLW4OnIBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1044&vpy=139&dur=1578&hovh=266&hovw=189&tx=160&ty=140&sig=110316484984646532013&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=78&start=0&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0

Her dress: .com/imgres?q=green+ball+dress&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1280&bih=603&tbm=isch&tbnid=UhSOY72mYqUCdM:&imgrefurl=&docid=iMTP2PtGysR3nM&imgurl=&w=450&h=623&ei=RS6_Tq-2BPOHsAL2zdDHBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=590&vpy=218&dur=296&hovh=264&hovw=191&tx=101&ty=232&sig=110316484984646532013&page=2&tbnh=116&tbnw=101&start=33&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:33

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: .com/imgres?q=scorpius+malfoy&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1280&bih=603&tbm=isch&tbnid=vB-xSMGpgWhMlM:&imgrefurl=.com/post/8211420782/this-kid-bertie-gilbert-plays-scorpius-hyperion&docid=fhd2hDlIqleajM&imgurl=./tumblr_lp389yWuPq1qanp23o1_&w=500&h=500&ei=mS6_TqO6DePnsQKhhuXbBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=481&vpy=238&dur=6188&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=133&ty=203&sig=110316484984646532013&page=8&tbnh=120&tbnw=123&start=174&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:174 and he's just wearing a tux XD

Chapter two: The Masquerade Ball

Halloween was nearing and it had been several weeks since Rose and Scorpius's first date. Scorpius decided he was going to ask Rose to go steady with him. And no better opportunity that a masquerade ball? Hogwarts had never had one before, only the Yule Ball in the spring. He didn't want to wait that long. So, Scorpius decided to ask his dad if he could pull some strings. He quietly went to his parents bedroom one night, hoping no questions would be asked.

"Father?" He asked as he approached his parents, his mother was reading and his father was flicking his wand at the family house elf. Draco looked up from torturing the poor servant and smiled.

"Hello son. What do you want?" He sighed lazily. Scorpius swallowed his fear and cleared his throat.

"Um, well father, I…" He trailed off, looking for the right words.

"Spit it our Scorpius, if you go around not finishing sentences people will take you for a fool." Draco warned, still eyeing the elf hiding in the corner of his master bedroom.

"I was wondering if you could ask Professor Sprout (she had became the new headmistress after the war) about Hogwarts having a Masquerade Ball. Halloween is coming up, and I thought it would be nice to have a ball that would take our minds off of the extra homework we will have in November to make up for the class time we miss at Christmas." All of that was true, he and his friends had thought this up for all these reasons, he just left the Rose reason out of it. Draco seemed to think it over for several minutes before turning to him and saying "Of course I can. I have more money than that filthy little Hufflepuff can imagine. Sounds like a great time, I'll have your costume designed by Friday." Scorpius couldn't believe his luck.

"Thank you father!" Draco smiled.

"Anytime."

The next day, Professor McGonagall announced that their would be a Masquerade Ball on the eve of Halloween. Scorpius new his father could do it! He was starting to believe that his father might be invincible. He ran into Rose at breakfast and pulled her off to the side.

"Rose, would you like to go to the ball with me?" Rose's ears turned pink.

"Scorpius, I would love too!" She said flirtatiously, curling a loose strand of her hair around her finger. Albus had over heard, and marched over.

"NO SHE WILL NOT." He yelled, causing the entire hall to stare at them.

"ALBUS! This is not your choice this is mine! I can make my own

decisions,I can go with whomever I want, and if you're not okay with

that then just STOP TAlKING TO ME!" said Rose her Weasley temper

showing and causing everyone in the room to watch.

"you can go with ANYONE but that FOUL GIT!" yelled Al back.

"don't you dare insult me OR tell MY Rose what to do!" said Scorpios

reminding everyone that he was there.

"YOUR ROSE? Since when do you think she's YOURS?"

"SINCE STARTED D- I MEAN SINCE WE BECAME FRIENDS!" roared Scorpius.

Then thankfully for rose, Lucy walked over.

"since this is getting a little out of hand I'm gonna help out, Al

Rose is allowed to go with whomever she chooses, as are you."

" but Lucy, he's a MALFOY! A-"

"oh just get over it!" said Lucy smacking him and dragging out of

the room. Only then did everyone seem very interested in their plates.

"oh scorpius I'm so sorry!" said rose.

"it's fine, Rosie, um, would still want to accompany me to the

ball?"asked Scorpius , taking her hand.

"ofcourseiwould!" said rose very, very quickly.

"splendid,may I walk you to charms,m'lady?" asked scrip with a smirk.

"yes, you may." said Rose with smile.

Then they left leaving everyone in complete and utter shock.

After being walked to charms, Rose felt on top of the world! She then decided to read the diary her mum had given her at the start of the year. It had been hers, and she'd passed it down. Rose read what her mum had written because it usually made her even happier than she already was, such wonderful things about her father were written….until she got to page 125. Rose had never read this far before and what she found on that page almost made her fall out of her seat.

"Dear diary,

I really do love Ron, I do. However, recently Draco Malfoy had caught my eye. He is so rude and obnoxious but I know he just does it because he wants to impress his father. I want to get to know the real Draco…but I'm dating Ron. If only I could trade places with Astoria for an hour or too…yes that would be splendid. Oh well, rotten luck I suppose.

-Hermione Jean Granger"

It was an hour before the ball and Rose thought she might die. How was she supposed to tell Scorpius about what she'd read? Class let out and she quickly ran to her dorm, eager to get into her dress, yet anxious to meet Scorpius.

Rose was wearing a beautiful green dress with silver accents to the ball. She hoped Scorpius would like it, and since it was a masquerade she was wearing a mask that covered the top half of her face, and was green with intricate black and silver designs.

It was time to go now, Scorpius was meeting her outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"you look b-beautiful, Rosie." Said Scorpius.

"you look handsome, Scorp" said was wearing a tux with a mask that had black and green designs.

Everyone was at the James an Al. it was Rose's hope that she didn't run into them, they were both still fuming that she was going with a malfoy.

"Rose, I've been meaning to ask you something.." said Scorpius.

"What is it, Scorp?" I said back.

"well, we've known each other for awhile now, and I think I may be in love with you, will you be my girlfriend?" said Scorp.

"oh scorpius! I love you too!" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

She then got an odd sort of look about her. Scorpius could tell that something was wrong.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? What's troubling you?" Rose sighed and decided to tell him.

"I was reading my mum's old diary and she said that she fancied your father. I'm just having trouble imagining it…my mum with your dad." Scorpius got a funny look on his face.

"Well Darling, father did tell me once that Granger had met his fancy as well, but that he ignored it due to his father's ranting about Muggle Borns."

"I just think it odd, that you and I could have ended up brother and sister." Scorpius laughed and leaned in, getting close to her face.

"Well let's be glad that didn't happen." He then kissed her very gently, his soft lips lighting a fire in Rose that she'd never before experienced. He twirled her around as the song they'd been dancing too came to an end and the dipped her back. They never even realized that everyone was watching, as Scorpius went in for another kiss. So far the ball had gone on without a single interruption from Rose's cousins. That was, until maybe an hour or so into it. Albus came over to the couple with a delighted sneer.

"Hey Malfoy, why not date someone of your own house? Rose is a Gryffindor what does a Slytherin like you want with her?" He asked, pushing him away from Rose.

"Leave him alone." Rose growled. Suddenly, after Albus snapped his fingers, some ugly Ravenclaw boy grabbed Rose's wrists, pulling her close and forcing her into a kiss. Scorpius's blood began to boil and that Malfoy temper began too surface.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU…YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" He spat. It was the first time in his life he'd ever said that word. The entire ball room was now silent, and the boy, shocked and hurt, had fled the room. He looked quickly at Rose, who was also staring at him.

"R-Rose…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it…please don't leave." He begged. Rose thought about it for a moment and then sighed.

"Scorpius…my mother is muggle born. I know you were only protecting me, so I'm not angry. Just please don't say it again, okay?" Scorpius grinned, thankful that she understood. No one else, however, understood. No one but Rose would dare talk to him the rest of the night.

After the ball Scorpius walked Rose back to her common room.

"Goodnight, Rosie, I love you."

"Goodnight scorpius I love you too." She said kissed him once more and went inside the common room.

Tonight was , so far, the best for both of them.

a/n: please review/alert/favorite we wanna know what you think! Thanks ~Rosie and Ginny3


End file.
